How To Rock A First Kiss
by SlickNickShady
Summary: Grace agrees to go on a date with Nelson. How will it turn out?


**AN: This is my first How To Rock story. It is a one shot. It's been a while since I have written. So I'm just getting back into the swing of things. Any reviews, comments or suggestions would be appreciated. As always I write fan fiction for myself. If others end up enjoying it then that's a plus.**

**How To Rock A First Kiss**

"So Nelson, what's this I hear about you and Grace?" Kevin whispered.

"What did you hear? Something bad?" Nelson said with a panic in his voice.

"Relax, just heard from the underground she felt bad for you and agreed to go on a date with you," Kevin told Nelson.

"Oh, that…Yeah, Grace and I just came up with that to keep Molly off her back". "It doesn't bother me. Nope. Doesn't bother me at all," Nelson responded to Kevin's query.

"Ah, ok. So anyway, what are you too doing?" Kevin asked.

"It was just a little while ago that I could barely talk to her, and then my party, and now this. Since Kacey came into our lives, I can at least talk to Grace now" Nelson responded.

"And that my friend is a start, but that doesn't answer my question," Kevin shot back.

"And that is why we are heading to the band room to get suggestions," Nelson said with a smile then added. "Oh yeah, and practice. Duh."

"That does make a lot of sense. Good plan," Kevin said with a Laugh.

_Nelson and Kevin head into the band room where Stevie and Zander are sitting on the sofa. Kacey is sitting on the chair on the left side of the room. _

"Hey, Guys! Have you heard?" Kevin yells out.

"Shh, shh, Quiet down there. We all know about the 'Date' between Nelson and Grace," Kacey said to Kevin with a little smile.

"Hey, what's with the air quotes around "Date?" Nelson said with a confused look.

_That's when Stevie decides to interrupt and get's up from the sofa_

"Oh, Nelly, nothing…she meant nothing by that," Stevie says while rolling her eyes at Kacey.

"Anyway what's the plan?" Stevie added.

"I don't know. That's why I came to the band room" Nelson said.

"So you were just going to go without telling us?" Stevie questioned Nelson.

"Well, you already knew. Duh." Kevin announced.

_Zander get's up from the sofa and adds his thought's_

"All right, All right, enough. Let's help our buddy out." Zander says while giving Nelson a pat on the shoulders.

"Thanks' Zander," Nelson said.

"Anytime, Buddy. Let's keep it simple. A movie and a smoothie. One of your favorite places followed by a place with familiar faces," Zander says while winking at Stevie. Stevie gives Zander a sarcastic smile back.

"Sounds good, let's practice so I can get to Grace's," Nelson says.

_The band starts rocking out._

_A few hours later at Danny Mango's, Grace and Nelson sitting across from each other sharing a smoothie._

"So, that movie. Furious Pigeons. That was something else, huh." Nelson says to grace with shyness in his voice.

"Yeah, those poor angry pigeons. Didn't you just want to give them a hug?" Grace said with a high pitch and then add's. "I wonder why they are so angry. Hmm"

"Yeah, I guess we may have to wait for the sequel," Nelson says quite not knowing how to respond. "So, I really appreciate you letting me take you out tonight Grace. It means a lot to me," Nelson says sincerely.

"Awh, you are welcome. This was the best date I have ever been on," Grace sincerely says to Nelson.

"Really, I mean. Yeah, It's just I was so nervous when I arrived at your house and your mom answered the door, I slipped on the welcome mat," Nelson said.

"Really, I do that all the time. My parents are used to it," Grace says with an innocent smile.

"I guess we have a lot more things then common then you would think" Nelson says with a smile. Then he add's "I just wish others wouldn't think us being out on a date was so odd. You know."

"Yeah, Molly," Grace says with a frown.

"Yeah, Kacey, Molly, Andy, and Mr. March among others," Nelson added with a frown but then add's "I guess I don't really care though at the end of the day. I have liked you for a really long time Grace."

"I have also liked you Nelson for a very long time," Grace said with a smile.

"So where does that leave us now after tonight?" Nelson asked Grace.

"I don't know. Where does it?" Grace says with a confused looked.

"Molly, probably wouldn't like it if we were a couple would she." Nelson pondered aloud.

"Probably not..." Grace says but then adds with a smile, "She doesn't like a lot of things I do."

"So, what does this mean? Are we together?" Nelson asks Grace.

"One final thing before we make it official," Grace tells Nelson.

"Yeah, what is that?" Nelson responds.

"We have to kiss," Grace says.

_Grace stands up and motions for Nelson to stand up. Grace then connects her lips with Nelson's and they both feel a sensation neither has ever felt before. They have been waiting for this moment for a long time. While there relationship will have it's up and down's and complexities. It's something they both truly want. Stevie looks on with a smile on her face._

_Nelson faints._

"Nelson, Nelson. Now's not the time to take a nap. We just became a couple," Grace says to Nelson not realizing what just happened.

Stevie comes out from behind the counter. She grabs Grace by the shoulders and says with a smile "Congrats you guys, and Grace, I don't think he's napping."

Grace looks confused for a moment, then realized Nelson fainted and with a smile says "Yeah, that first kiss was out of this world." And then she faints as well.

"Great, looks like I will be closing late tonight," Stevie says and leaves Nelson and Grace on the floor and heads back to work.

**AN: Since this was planned to be a one shot. I did skip ahead of Nelson picking Grace up and the movie date. I think I did a well enough job describing those events without having to write them in as scenes. At least in my mind it's easy to think how awkward they may have been. **


End file.
